Summer Fun, or Torture?
by BookGuru101
Summary: "Cammie, we're after you. We know where you are every day, every hour, every second." Cammie recieves a note from Catherine Goode, leader of the COC. Everything goes downhill from there. Cammie's friends are starting to lose hope, and is Zach falling for another girl? Will good(e) actually defeat bad this summer? Disclaimed. COMPLETED
1. Arriving

**A/N So here's a fanfic! I promise I'll update often, just not every single day. So VOILA. **

**So here they arrived at Macey's summer lodge.**

Cammie's POV

After that 6 hour car drive, I'm exhausted.

"Listen up, girls rooming with girls, boys with boys, because we can't have some people have some night activities when they share a bed," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at us. I turn beet red, and Macey snickers. I feel Zach smirk behind me, though I can't see him.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, Zachary Goode!" I shout.

"Cammie must have super powers or something," Jonas says, shocked. "Because the angle she is facing now makes it impossible to see behind her, therefore…" He trails off when he realizes no one is listening. But little Lizzy smiles at him. He smiles a grateful smile.

We settle in, and we're done in 5 minutes. Or more like all of us are done in 5 minutes except Macey, who takes 30.

"Who's up for strip truth or dare?"

Everyone agrees except me and Liz, and we attempt to escape (key word attempt). That makes everyone laugh at us.

"I'll go first. Cammie, truth or dare?" Macey asks. Dang, it just had to be me.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to go down the beach, and tell the first boy you see with a girlfriend that you had fun last night. If the girl says anything, make a breakup scene," Macey says, cackling. I sit there, blushing furiously.

I go down the beach and see a cute guy walking down the beach with his girl.

"He's hot," Bex whispers to me and I blush. But since we're spies, everyone heard and chuckles when I blush, except Zach. He has this look of… jealousy?

I walk over to the boy swaying my hips a little as I walk, like Macey taught me to. I hear some catcalls and whistles from my friends and the boys. I give them the infamous Morgan glare, and everyone puts their hands up in surrender, but Zach just smirks.

"Hey, I had fun last night. We should do it again," I say seductively as I walk to him.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" the girl demands. I gasp.

"YOU PLAYER, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SINGLE!" I yell. I punch him in the face, which is pretty hard, since we were taught illegal moves at Gallagher. The girl does the same, but not so hard, of course. The girl and I storm off.

When I walk back to the group, they're laughing their butts off. I just stand there blushing.

"Hey, lets take a dip," I suggest. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I scream. I feel someone haul me on to their shoulder. Zach. But why did he do that?

Then Zach sprints to the water, not affected by me on his broad, defined shoulder. DID I JUST SAY THAT?! He throws me in the water, and I miss his warmth. I think I'm falling for Zach, hard.


	2. A Hooker Song & a Makeover

We get back to the lodge and we continue our game. "Bex, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Duh, dare! Bloody hell, I thought you knew me!" Bex yells with her accent (like she does when she's angry). I just put my hands up in surrender and pretend to cower from her. We all laugh.

"Anyway, I dare you to go down the beach in a bikini singing your hooker song!" I exclaim. "And you NEVER refuse a dare," I add. Macey and Grant decided to go watch her. When they come back, they show us the video they took. After Bex sang the song, some drunk dude staggers over to her, wraps his arms around her and said "You babe, are comin' home with me," he slurred. Bex started beating him up, shouting "CRAZY LUNATIC! YOU THINK I'M COMING HOME WITH YOU?!" then the video ends.

We laugh uncontrollably, and Bex just looks smug. "Zach, truth or dare?" she asks.

"After two rounds of dare, I'll go with truth," he says.

"Who do you like, and are they in this room?" she asks winking at me because she could probably tell I sort of like him. I blush and look down. Zach took his shirt off, revealing his rock hard 8 pack I tried not to stare, but what can you do? I'm a teenager, after all!

Zach caches me staring and whispers "Like what you see?" I blush again.

"But, I'll answer the second question, yes, she is in this room," Zach says. I probably have no chance now. You've got Macey, the can't-take-my-eyes-off-her girl. Bex, the Egyptian goddess. Even small little Lizzy has her own kind of delicate princess beauty. I'm just the plain Jane, sitting in the corner observing everything. But that comes in handy in CoveOps, which I'm grateful for.

Zach's POV

"But, I'll answer the second question, yes, she is in this room," I say. I look at Cammie, who has sadness in her eyes, but she covers it with her fake smile. Does that mean she likes me too? But shouldn't she be happy? Oh, maybe she thinks it's Bex, or Macey, or even Liz. But can't she see I have eyes for her? And her only? Well, I guess I'll have to tell her soon, maybe after the game.

"Grant, my bro, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," he replies confidently. Well he won't be so confident when I say "I dare you to eat 10 pieces of way too sweet chocolate cake and down it with 6 raw eggs, hot sauce and lemon juice," I say proudly. Everyone looks at me, shocked. "What?" I ask.

"Where do you come up with all that?" Cammie asks me. I just shrug.

"Challenge accepted!" Grant exclaims.

Macey goes to a bakery and got a super-sweet chocolate cake. After Grant ate a piece, he looked ready to barf. But he continued after 10 pieces, he was ready to barf. Bex handed him a brown-ish looking liquid, cackling evilly. He chugged the whole thing, and when he tasted what he drank, he ran to the bathroom to puke out his insides. We all laugh when he comes back.

"Macey, truth or dare?" Grant asks.

"Dare," she replies in a bored tone while picking at her nails.

"I dare you to let me and the guys do your makeup, hair and outfit," Grant says.

"Okay," she replies still in her bored tone, but now more alert.

Me, Nick and Jonas follow Grant into Macey's closet.

"Nick, you do shoes. Zach makeup. Jonas hair. And me, the OUTFIT!" he cackles manically. I go get her makeup bag and pull out lipstick. I smear it on her lips, and right outside of them, giving her a clown smile. I pull out something else, and it's blue powdery stuff. I put it all over her face, giving her a healthy new hue! I find a tube with a brush and black stuff on it, and decide it goes on her eyebrows. I pull out a pencil, and think it's perfect for drawing a moustache. "There," I say in a posh accent. Jonas did 5 pigtails, hair spraying them so they would stick out. Grant picked out a pumpkin suit, and Nick got her stinky old runners. When she looks in the mirror, she shrieks. The girls rush in to see what the commotion was about and burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, see you guys in the morning," Macey grumbles with that she drags the girls in to their room and I collapse on my bed and fall in to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Miss Jerk Face

Zach's POV

MWAHAHA! In case you didn't know, we bugged the girls' room! Jonas invented these awesome bugs that were silent, and very small, so you almost couldn't see it and you couldn't hear it at all.

"CAMMIE WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU FACE THE WRATH OF BEX BAXTER!" Macey shrieks. Cammie shoots up from the bed (we see from the tiny camera we planted in the middle of their ceiling). Bex looks disappointed.

"Really McHenry, you couldn't let me have some fun with ol' Camster?" Bex grumbles. Cammie shoots her the infamous Morgan glare, and Bex sighs.

"Okay, I'm sorry I wanted to torture you like a terrorist," Bex mumbles. Cammie gets up to get ready in the bathroom (we obviously didn't plant cameras there, we're not perverts!), and when she comes out she has on a blue tank top with a white miniskirt. She looks hot! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Grant drooling over Bex, who has on a red crop top and a midnight blue miniskirt. Macey is wearing a black miniskirt and a pale purple crop top. Liz is wearing a light pink tank top with a white miniskirt.

"So, how yaw guys doing in the boy department?" Macey asks.

"Well, Grant's being a dumbass, as usual," Bex says. Grant fakes a look of hurt.

"So do you like him?" Macey presses. Bex shrugs.

"…Yeah…" she replies nervously.

"Lizzy, how is your nerd love?" Bex asks. Liz blushes. I look over to Jonas and give him a thumb up. "You like him?"

"…Maybe…" Liz replies while still blushing.

"Aw come on Lizzy, we all know you do!" Bex exclaims.

"You're right. No logic in arguing with Bex." Liz says.

"Cam?" Macey asks.

"Good," she replies flatly, obviously fake.

"Do you like Zach?" Macey asks. Cammie blushes.

"Er…You know the answer to that…" she replies.

"And the answer is?"

"Yeah…" she replies while blushing furiously.

"How are you with Mr. Nick Cross, McHenry?" Bex asks.

"Why would I like him?" Macey replies, but Gallagher sees her left eye twitching, and shouts.

"MACEY MCHENRY IS IN LOVE AND THAT LUCKY BOY IS" she shrieks before Macey slams her hand over Cammie's mouth. We all start snickering except Jonas who is whisper-yelling

"GUYS THESE **AREN'T **ONE WAY BUGS!" right as we hear

"Guys, did you hear the boys snickering?" Cammie asks.

"Yeah, they probably found something in their room," Macey replies, bored.

"But it sounded like coming from our room!" Bex exclaims. Then realization hits them.

"BUGS!" they all shriek, and one by one we lose our bugs, even though Jonas built them extra awesome. We run outside and we see a water park and we head over there. The girls are right behind us, and when they see the water park:

"Guys, CoveOps mission! Go tail someone!" Cammie says excitedly. I pick the first person in front of me and she's a blonde. She walks in to the surf shop and I follow. She seems to think someone is following her so she turns around and I turn pretending to observe a rack of necklaces. She sees me and walks over to me with a flirty smile. Damn my hotness (insert arrogant smirk here)!

"Hey, you look hot," she says seductively. I roll my eyes and when I turn to face her she starts making out with me. I'm so startled I knock over the display of necklaces and fall to the ground. I'm desperately trying to get her off when Cammie and her tailee come in. She looks furious and pushes the girl off me. I give her a grateful/pleading look, letting her know Miss Jerk Face made the move. She looks deep in to my eyes and walks over to the back door in the shop. I follow her, confused. Oh, she's looking at the footage! She plays the tape. Then she laughs. Miss Jerk Face walks in and glares at Cammie.

"My boyfriend and I were busy, so if you don't mind…" she says. I walk over to Cammie and dip her while kissing her.

"In case you didn't know, _she's_ my girlfriend," I say pointing to Cammie. "And you're pretending I'm your boyfriend in fantasy land. Because I'm never going to be your boyfriend," I tell her. Then I start making out with Cammie, making Gallagher Girl very startled. I smirk. The girl is now close to tears and she runs out the door.

"So…" she says as we head back to the lodge. "Are we a thing?" She asks nervously. I pick her up and twirl her around.

"We were always a thing, Cammie," I say and she smiles. We head back, and see that our friends were together too: Bex with Grant, Liz and Jonas, even Macey and Nick. We spend a peaceful evening together with our friends.


	4. Suzie the Cat

Cammie's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _I jolt up from my bed, only to find Macey, Bex, even Liz looming over me with a curling iron, a load of makeup and a hooker outfit. "Lord, please help these psychos I call my friends…" I mutter. But being the spies they were, they heard. Bex growls and Macey just sports a wicked grin. Poor Lizzy gives me a sorrowful look. I groan.

TIME LAPSE

Apparently we're going to this fancy restaurant for breakfast, courtesy of the boys. And that means dressing up in something other than my usual tee-shirt and jeans, according to Macey. Everyone has on minimal makeup; just concealer, foundation, blush, pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. In the end, I'm wearing a blue-purple ombre sundress with pink strapped wedges. Liz has on a dark pink and white polka dot sundress with sky blue flats. Bex has on a blood red halter top sundress with black T strap flats. Finally, Macey has on a pale yellow lacy sundress with violet gladiator ankle sandals. We walk downstairs to find everyone waiting for us.

"Jeez, chicks take a looooong time to get ready," Grant says while discreetly checking us out. Zach, Jonas and Nick are doing the same thing. But being the spies we were, we see.

"Well, we _could _go back up and change in to a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, as Cammie suggested," Macey says while pretending to think.

"I agree," Bex Liz and I chorus. The boys look disappointed.

"But Gallagher Girl looked hot," Zach says. I blush.

"And that's why we take a long time, Goode," Macey replies.

"We on a last name basis here, McHenry?" Zach shot back while smirking.

"Yes, Goode, if you haven't already noticed, which isn't good for a spy," Macey replies with a smirk of her own. Zach is about to reply when I yell.

"SHUT UP! You're acting like 5 year olds!" Everyone looks at me, surprised, including me. I'm not one to have outbursts, being the Chameleon and all. Zach strides over to me with a smirk. Damn his hot smirk that I find sexy and annoying!

"You're cute when you're angry," Zach whispers in my ear. I blush a light pink, and Zach carries a smug smile.

"Okay folks, enough with the lovey dovey stuff! Let's head out!" Grant yells.

"As if you _don't_ have lovey dovey time with Bex," I mutter. Grant and Bex blush bright red and everyone else snickers.

We head to the diner and take a seat. Nick, Macey, me and Zach on one side. Jonas, Liz, Bex and Grant on the other.

I take a look at the menu and immediately want everything. I see Zach observe me from the corner of my eye and see him chuckle. I frown at him.

"What?" I ask while scowling. He smirks. I groan. Macey watches our little fight.

"Can you ever stop smirking, Goode?" Macey questions.

"Can you ever stop asking?" Zach replies.

"UGH! Won't you guys just SHUT UP?!" I yell, earning quite a few stares. I blush. I see the last person I ever want to see and gasp. Zach looks at me worriedly.

"Suzie the cat!" I whisper-yelled to everyone at my table. The girls give me a sympathetic look, while the guys look confused. I see the girls whispering to the guys, and they give me a look of understanding. Zach throws his arm around my shoulder, and I desperately try to hide. Unfortunately, Dillon and some other girl sees me.

"Look, it's the stuck up snob and her friends," he sneers. I feel Zach's fist clench and I rub the small of his back, and almost instantly he relaxes. Josh glares at Dillon, making me surprised.

"She's not stuck up, Dillon!" Josh hisses. Dillon and the other girl (who I'm assuming is Dillon's girlfriend) are all very surprised.

"Yeah, Cammie's nice!" Dee Dee tells him. Dillon quickly recovers from his shock.

"Well, if you don't think so, join them!" he replies. Josh and Dee Dee shrug and walk over to us. Dillon looks surprised (again). _No, NO, __**NO! **_I think. Zach's arm tenses around my shoulder. They just stand in front of my table, looking awkward.

"Thanks, guys," I whisper softly and send Dee Dee and Josh a grateful smile.

"Your welcome Cammie," Dee Dee says and she gives me her usual bright, happy grin. Josh gives me a small smile in return. With that they leave the diner. We quickly finish up in an awkward silence and head to the lodge. Little did we know there was someone watching our every move…


	5. Contests & Unknown Kidnappers

**A/N Just decided… COC's back! I feel like when they're not here, there's not enough spy kick ass action, so yeah… **

Zach's POV

All was going well the next day, until _he _came to ruin our so-far-awesome vacation. Who did you guess? The living legend JOE FRICKING SOLOMON! And of course he had to bring along the ever-so-famous Abigail Cameron. Yeah, Cammie's aunt. You wonder why I'm so angry? Well the reason I came to Macey's summer lodge was because it was one of the options on things to do on my summer, and this was the only option that didn't have adult supervision.

Of course, I also came for Cammie. She doesn't realize it, but she's so beautiful, the way her eyes twinkle, the way her perfect shade of dishwasher blonde hair frames her face, the way… STOP ZACH! Ugh, that girl drives me crazy… Hey, I just got the most brilliant idea!

Cammie's POV

Why, why, why did they come? Anyways, Zach seems super pissed one second, then super happy the next. Maybe he's on his "man period" so he has mood swings? Bex and I go sparring in the yard outside the lodge (strict orders from authority, a.k.a. Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby). Kick. Block. Punch. Duck. I feel adrenaline coursing through my veins as I continue with this rhythm. And I pin Bex to the ground. But of course she performs a maneuver of some sort and she wins. You can never beat Bex, she's practically invincible!

I take a hot shower and let the water take out the knots and cramps in my muscles. After that, everyone is pretty bored. We don't have many things to do now. Oh god, it's already August! And I'm returning to Gallagher early, so only a few more weeks…-sob-.

"So we are having contests today, because…because I feel like it!" cries Macey. Bring it on! "So the first contest is an obstacle course and first one to the other side wins. You will need a partner," Zach turns to me and I nod. "Someone to do the first half, someone for the second half. And Solomon and Abby, you _are_ doing this." Macey says in a tone that means its final. "Be warned, there is acid below the swinging bars, and although there is an antidote, it's still painful." Macey declares. I shudder at the thought of drowning in the acid. "Oh, and one last detail: you must do the obstacle course blindfolded," _Ok, calm Cameron, calm._ I mentally chanted to keep myself from breaking into a sweat. Because who wouldn't be?

"Hey Cam, I'm doing the part with the acid, okay?" Zach says.

"Why can't I? You make it seem like I can't handle it!" I reply, fuming and I storm away. Zach throws me a _Wait _look but I ignore it. I can handle it, does he thinks I'm a pretty little girl that can't defend herself? Well I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He's such an arrogant asshole like that, UGH! I'm going to get _the_ Bex Baxter and tell her to chop him into smithereens. No, _I'll_ do it, and then I'm going to throw him into an active volcano! Sexist pighead!

"Cam, wait!" I suddenly stop. The Zach Goode is begging me, so there should be a good reason. I turn around but glare at him. "Gallagher Girl, I don't want you to get hurt. If I lose you, I'll crumble. I _need_ you," he whispers. My expression softens and I hug him hard. But what scares me is that his feelings go that deep. I'm still unsure with the me x Zach thing. "But I still want to do it," I say. "I promise I won't get hurt, please?" I give him puppy dog eyes and he lets in. "Ok, but if you do get hurt, you are going to be faced with a furious Zach," he says, hardening his eyes. "But if you do that I would be scared," I reply in a small voice and pout. "You're right, I wouldn't." he says. I grin. "WHOOPEE!" and he looks annoyed. "That was all an act?" "Yup," I say, popping the p.

TIME LAPSE

So we finish the obstacle course, nothing interesting happened. After a long day and the evening approaching, I decide to take a stroll outside without anyone knowing. I never realized how pretty it is, with all the nature, yet the feeling it is civilized. I would love to-

I black out. I see someone blindfolding me and duct-taping my mouth, then they disarm me from my trusty weapons (a.k.a. car keys and gum, but I could kill someone 10 ways with that!). Someone drugged me. This is bad, really bad… **Please read A/N****!**

**A/N Cliffie! Anyways, I have 15 ****followers on this story, but only 8 reviews. I'm happy and sad at the same time. Can we get it to, say 12 reviews? Because if each follower reviewed, I would be so much happier. And happy me = more updates! I can also know what you think of the chapter, etc. So PLEASE leave a review. Go on, press the review button! **

**P.S. Who do you think kidnapped Cammie? Tell me in a REVIEW.**


	6. Note From My Boyfriend's Mom

Cammie's POV

I wake up to find that I'm tied to a chair and a blindfold still over my eyes. Based on my spy instincts, I'm in a plane heading to an unknown destination. _Shit,_ I think. _If this really is the COC's doing, no one's going to find me._ Then I hear someone bulky and masculine coming towards me. He goes behind me and releases me from the chair, but he does not take off my blindfold. Immediately, I do a back flip and kick the opponent in the chest while realizing that I'm in a dress. I wasn't wearing one when I was taking a stroll. What? The opponent drops to the ground.

"What the hell, Cammie?" a familiar voice moans in pain. Grant? Why did he kidnap me? Shit! Is he with the COC? I take off my blindfold to see; yes indeed it is Grant Newman. I also observe my outfit. Gold eye shadow, blue eyeliner, mascara, turquoise sundress. Definitely Macey's doing.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demand.

"Pilot's orders," he grumbles. Oh no, it does seem like he's with the COC! "Come on, Camster. I'll take you to the lounge." Grant says. I give him a glare. He looks confused, and then realization hits him. "Oh Cam, I'm not with the Circle of Cavan! How could I be, I'd be betraying you guys!" he exclaims. Relief washes over me and I follow him to the lounge. Then who's the pilot? If I ask Grant, he wouldn't tell me.

When I reach the lounge, my eyes widen. It is very fancy; leather seats, giant plasma TVs, wow! And no one is there, so I assume this is a private jet. I plop on one of the couches, order a pizza (don't judge!), and fall asleep because I am exhausted.

TIME LAPSE

"Cammie, wake up! Put on this vest and close your eyes," Grant commands. I obey reluctantly. I feel familiar arms reach around me from behind and then I'm pulled into a hug. Zach?

"You look beautiful, Gallagher girl," he says and I open my eyes to face piercing emerald eyes. I grin.

"You did all this for me?" I ask.

"Nope, I did it for my pet salamander, Bob," he says giving me a _No, duh_ face. "Close your eyes, and when I say three, jump." He directs. Zach brings me forward. "Five, one, three!" he says and I jump while opening my eyes. I gasp. I'm parachuting and landing on the Eiffel Tower! People start staring at us.

"Zach, people are staring!" I say, not wanting to draw attention.

"What, are you afraid that I'll be stolen?" he asks cockily with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumble. I look up to be face to face with a breathtaking view of Paris. Old structures and museums mingle with the modern buildings, along with the natural greenery, creating a perfect painting. I'm about to take a picture when Zach interrupts me.

"We have to go," he says with an I-know-something-you-don't smirk. Then we take the elevator down. When we arrive at the bottom, Zach blindfolds me. Again. I sigh.

"Will you ever stop blindfolding me?" I ask.

"Probably not," Zach replies. He leads me somewhere, twisting and turning. Finally, he takes my blindfold off and I see a gigantic French restaurant. I smile.

"J'ai une réservation pour deux sur le nom Brown," says Zach to the lady at the entrance who swoons.

"Par ici, M. Brown," she replies while batting her eyelashes. Jealousy brews inside me. Then she sees Zach with his arm around me. _Score!_ I think while she shoots daggers at me with her eyes. Zach chuckles so only I can hear. I blush a light pink.

When we're seated, I look at the menus and almost drool. I decide on steak with a side of oyster soup, snails, and a dessert of crème brulée. Zach gets the same. I literally scarf it down when it comes. Zach laughs.

"What? I'm a growing girl!" I say and he shakes his head while smiling. Boys are so confusing.

We finally leave, and a helicopter whisks us away. _Ding!_ I receive a text. I reach into my purse and feel a piece of paper. My heart starts pounding. I take it out and read it:

_Cammie, we're after you. We know where you are every day, every hour, every second. _

_-Catherine Goode, COC_.

I show the note to Zach and he is furious. I finally get the nerve to ask him a question.

"Is Catherine your mom?" I ask quietly. He nods grimly. Oh no.

Pros and Cons of dating Zach

Pro: Zach's hot

Con: He's annoying and arrogant

Pro: But he's still sweet

Con: His mother wants to kill me

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	7. Disguises & Carnival

We show the note to to Solomon and Aunt Abby.

"Cammie, you must not leave the lodge at all," Solomon says after reading the note. But Abby interrupts him.

"But Catherine would expect that, so we should go on as normal. Just always keep your guard up," Abby suggests.

"My guard is always up, Aunt Abby," I reply and she chuckles. Solomon is about to protest when Aunt Abby gives him a look that said "_end of conversation"_. Solomon sighs, and agrees reluctantly. Then he whips his head around to glare at Zach.

"If you fail at protecting my goddaughter, I will snap your neck," Solomon says in a deadly quiet voice. Zach visibly pales.

"Y-Yes sir," Zach replies, and as his face returns to its normal colour, he throws in a smirk. I roll my eyes and take his hand to walk to my room. I plop on the bed, and he leans against the door frame.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask him. He smirks.

"Well, according to my sources, there's a carnival in town. Do you want to go with the rest of the gang?" he replies.

"Sure. And you sound like Tina Walters. You know, one of my sisters?" I say, and he nods and takes my hand, leading me downstairs and towards the door. As I'm throwing on my combat boots, Macey rushes to me.

"Wait! You need disguises!" she exclaims, giddy with glee. I close my eyes and breath in deeply, and I exhale. Let the torture begin.

Macey drags me back upstairs, with Zach on my heel. She hands Zach over to Nick, instructing Nick what wigs and contacts and for who. She proceeds to command me to take a shower, which I do after whining. A lot. I use the special mango and bamboo milk body wash, just like Macey said. I step out, and I'm whisked into a chair. Macey applies lotion, concealer, mascara, and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't care less. She blow drys my hair. (Bex helped, and I'm pretty sure she scorched my scalp.) Then she hands me a white crop top with a pale blue miniskirt.

"Go put these contacts in," she commands, and I obey. She fits an auburn wig onto my head.

"Turn around!" She says cheerfully. In the mirror, I see a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. I turn to Macey, and see that she also has auburn hair, but she has green eyes. She's wearing the same thing as me, only her crop top is pink and her skirt is pale green. Bex has medium golden brown hair, her skin is lighter and she has bright blue eyes. Her tank top is baby blue and her shorts are purple. Liz has jet black hair with dark grey eyes. She's wearing a tight graphic tee with denim shorts. We are all wearing black wedges. I grin.

"Where are our covers?" I ask and Macey tosses me a folder. I open it:

_Name: Camille (Cam) Jones_

_Age:16_

_Parents: Amelia Jones (Abby), Joshua Jones (Solomon_

_Siblings: Meghan Jones (Macey)_

_Friends: Beatrice Rodriguez (Bex), Lily Peters (Liz), Gabriel Shaw, (Grant), Jackson Shaw (Jonas), Nathan James (Nick)_

_Romantic relationships: Zeke Evans (Zach) _

_Description: You have a love for country music. You're flirty and girly. You do gymnastics. You are fluent in English, French and Spanish. _

I look up and meet my sisters' eyes. They are filled with mischief and excitement. I smile, and in sync, we flounce out the door and down the stairs. The boys are already waiting for us at the bottom, and when they turn, I'm shocked at what I see. Zach now has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Grant has black hair and grey eyes. Jonas has light brown hair and green eyes. Nick has red hair with brown eyes. They're all wearing a t-shirt with khaki shorts. I walk up to Zach.

"Hi, I'm Camille Jones, you can call me Cam. I believe you're Zeke, my boyfriend?" I inquire. Zach smirks.

"Why yes indeed, Ms. Jones, I do believe I am your boyfriend for the day," he replies. I send him a half-smile and he leads me out the door.

TIME LAPSE

We get to the carnival, and there are many booths for games. I spot a giant unicorn stuffed animal **(I actually have one!)**.

"Hey Zeke," I ask in my sweetest and most innocent voice.

"Yeah, Cam?" He replies

"Can you win me that unicorn, please?" I ask and add the puppy dog face for effect. He takes one look at my face and sighs.

"Of course Cam, of course," he says and we walk over to that booth. It's a game where you shoot a nerf gun at a ping pong ball. If it knocks over, you win. The girl working there sees Zach and bats her eyelashes.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing here with that hot bod of yours?" the girl asks and I act completely calm and poised. But really, my blood is boiling. Then the girl sees me and sends me a look of disgust.

Zach sets up the stuff, flexes his arms, smirks at me, and knocks the ball over on his first shot. Well duh, we're spies. The girl sees and is swooning over him. Then she remembers me.

"Is that like your cousin or something? I feel bad for you," she says while rolling her eyes at me. Zach is fuming now.

"Excuse me, but you _cannot_ talk to my girlfriend like that," he says in a terrifying voice. The girl shrinks back and mumbles a sorry.

"Could I get the unicorn please?" I ask the girl and she hands me the prize while shooting daggers at me.

We get some hot dogs, play some more games, the usual. Now, the fireworks are starting. I lie down on a grassy hill, Zach lies down beside me. Then we hear a bam, and the fireworks start. Colourful sparks erupt into the sky, creating a sound that could be heard for miles. The chilly night air bites my skin, and then I feel Zach wrap his jacket around me. I smile at him, and he kisses me. This time, there are real fireworks.

**A/N My longest chapter yet! Review? I'm exhausted, but I stayed up to write this. Hope you like it!**


	8. Shopping Interrupted

Zach's POV

The next morning

I wake up to find the sun streaming through the bedroom windows. I'm quite happy for a millisecond, until I remember that my mom sent the note. Last night was fun, but I was careless. I didn't bother to check for tails while I was with Cammie. I know, very unlike Zach. But nothing has happened since the note, which was two weeks ago. Catherine must be planning something big, and I'm getting more anxious by the second.

I stretch and go downstairs only in my boxers. No one else is awake yet, but being the gentleman I am, I cook breakfast. I make some pancakes, 20 in total, because Grant has to eat a lot for breakfast, or else he'll be whining about food for the rest of the day.

Just as I start to fry the bacon, I feel a presence in the doorway. I don't even have to look, and I know it's Cammie. I can also feel her stare raking up my back, enjoying the fact that I'm shirtless.

"Like what you see?" I ask with a smirk while turning my head around to look at her crimson face. Her head snaps up, then back to my abs, then to my face again and her blush deepens.

"Sure," she says, looking away. My smirk grows.

When the bacon is done, I go over to my Gallagher Girl, who is sitting at the dining table. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, showering her neck with kisses. She swats me playfully and buries her face in the crook of my neck. I put my face in her hair, smelling her lavender and rose shampoo. She looks up and gives me a warm smile. I smile back, not smirk.

Then everyone starts to pile into the dining room.

"YES!" Grant screams and rushes over to the bacon. Cammie laughs along with everyone else. Her laugh, such an angelic sound filled with joy. I sigh in content.

After everyone has finished my delicious breakfast -smirk-, Macey claps her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, the girls MUST go shopping today, and the guys must come along too," Macey announces. I groan at the news, and see the rest of the guys plus Cammie and Liz reacting similarly. This is going to be a long day.

Cammie's POV (shopping)

Macey drags me and the girls to Dolce &amp; Gabbana, buys us some crazy overpriced shirts and shoes. Then we go to Chanel, buy some more overpriced stuff. After a crazy run around town, she finally drags us to Victoria's Secret. I gulp, and Bex laughs. Liz visibly pales.

"NO Macey, NEVER!" I yell in dread. But my cries are in vain as she drags me into the store. Zach smirks and follows me inside. He pulls me close.

" I would love to see you modelling some articles of clothing," he whispers huskily. I shiver and hurry after Macey.

"Ah, Zach you came along too! Perfect," she says, giddy with glee. She walks along the racks, pulls off some lingerie, some bras and panties, and some bikinis and tosses them into my arms. Zach's eyes are trained on the pile in my hands. His usual emerald green eyes darken a bit. I look away, blushing.

"Go model!" Macey says and shoves me into a dressing room while choosing articles of clothing for Bex and Liz.

The first thing I pull out is, unfortunately, a baby blue braided lace up bandeau bikini with a matching pair of bottoms that don't cover my butt. I cringe at how revealing it is, and step out reluctantly. Macey puts a hand over her heart.

"My my, don't you look stunning in that, don't you agree, Zachary?" she says with a posh accent. Zach strides over to me in two steps and starts kissing my neck and presses me against a wall. His hands run over my body, and I mean everywhere. My eyes widen in alarm, feeling his hard-on.

"Zach, not in public!" I say and shove him away. He bites his lip, eyes me up and down, and lets out a small moan, a sound that made me weak in the knees.

"But you're so beautiful and sexy, did I ever tell you that?" He growls. I shiver, and not from the fact that I'm pretty much wearing nothing.

"Alright lovebirds! Cam, you are getting that bikini, and Zach, didn't you say you were an emotionless, testosterone-free assassin?" She whispers to us in Farsi. I laugh at Zach's expression, which consisted of a tiny, itty-bitty blush.

I walk out of the dressing room in my regular clothes with the bikini in hand, completely at ease.

Suddenly, hundreds of men in black attack from the exits. I immediately go into spy mode. I fight off all the attackers, with my brothers and sister and my boyfriend by my side. But more keep coming in! I hear a strangled cry and see Liz cornered with two attackers holding a knife against her throat. But in that moment, my attacker sweeps me off my feet and carries me away.

"Cammie!" comes Zach's cry, but I'm quickly fading unconscious.

TIME LAPSE

I wake up groggily and blink several times. My eyes snap open, and I realize that I'm in a holding cell with my hands and feet tied against a chair.

In that moment, Catherine Goode waltzes into my cell and smiled cruelly.

"Well well, what do we have here?" She asks in a mocking tone, and her lip curls up in amusement. I glare at her, but all she does is laugh.

"You are so much like me," she says. My eyes widen.

"NO! I am not a cruel person and leader of a terrorist organization!" I yell at her. She laughs again in response.

"But we both like staying hidden in the shadows," she says in a sickly sweet voice. "I see what Zachary sees in you, I approve," she says. I glare daggers at her. "So Cameron, what are the names?" Her voice turns ice cold, and she gives me a steely glare. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What names?" I ask, genuinely confused. She glares harder this time.

"Don't play stupid, Morgan," she yells. "What are the names?" she repeats. I don't answer, and after 30 seconds she smirks evilly.

"Well, let the torture begin," she says and walks away. A big burly man comes close to me, with an electric chair, a knife, a suspicious looking needle filled with green liquid, and many more torture devices. I shudder, wondering which one I'll be facing today. The man grunts, takes the needle and grips my arm. I close my eyes and wait for the sting...

But it doesn't come. I think I've found my escape route...


	9. M&Ms & a Poem

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**12jBradshaw: I'm happy you like it! I have a major plot twist up my sleeve... MWAHAHA! :)**

Zach's POV

DANG IT! We lost Cammie! I feel crushed, and if I were the typical teenage boy, I would let some tears escape, but this is the real deal. I'm an assassin with assassin friends, and assassin enemies. Like my mom. I should've been more careful! It feels like something has been ripped out of my chest. Most crushes don't feel like this, I have quite the experience so I should know.

Before Cammie, before Gallagher, every time we went out of town from Blackthorne, I would always flirt and hit on girls with Grant, I full-heartedly admit that. Yeah, I was content, but something was different the time I bumped into the beautiful blonde I call Gallagher Girl.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the mall, searching for my tail: Cameron Ann Morgan, the Chameleon. Time was almost up. Grant's eyes widen._

_"Look at that hot girl and her friend!" he whisper-yells to me in Japanese. I slowly turn my head over, knowing that Grant will probably convince me to go flirt with them. But this time it was different._

_"Grant, you actually did something useful with that dumb mind of yours! Those are our tails!" I say, and Grant glares at me for my insult. I smile back cheekily._

_I take a closer look at the two girls. One, with the shiny brown hair and mocha skin, was Bex, and by the look of it, she likes attention, but not in a snobby way. She seems like she could beat up Grant easily. Cameron, the second one, is a true Chameleon. She is what most people would picture a plain Jane: sort-of blond hair, kind-of tall, not too skinny. You're eyes would easily skip over her, even if you were looking hard. But she was beautiful nonetheless, in my eyes. She had the agility and speed of a spy, the brains to avoid the traps and scams. And her eyes. Those capturing eyes..._

_What? I never feel this way around some measly girl! _

_Bex and Cameron split up, and I follow my tail into the elevator. That's when I decide to pull out some M&amp;Ms..._

_Flashback over_

I snap back into reality. The remaining of Catherine's goons quickly escape, and the lady at the counter faints. Security comes rushing in, and sirens that were wailing in the distance are rapidly closing in at the store. A lean but muscular police officer comes towards us.

"Excuse me, sir, what's your name, and will you please retell the current situation?" He asks in a rough voice. I quickly regain my own voice.

"Sir, I'm Zachary Goode. We're from Blackthorne Institute and Gallagher Academy," I say politely. Recognition flashes in his eyes. He calls someone.

"Hi, yes Officer Morrison speaking, will you send them in? Thank you," and with that he leaves the scene along with his troop of officers.

Suddenly, a normal silver Toyota screeches to a halt right outside of Victoria's Secret. And none other than Abby Cameron, Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan themselves step out. Rachel has small droplets of tears sliding down her face. Abby's emotions are a reflection of Rachel's. Joe is enraged. I cringe. Good(e)bye, world...

"I TRUSTED YOU ZACHARY WHERE IS MY GODDAUGHTER?!" He whisper-yells in a deadly quiet voice. Luckily, Rachel puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers "It's not his fault, Joe. You know he would've done anything to save her," Abby nods in agreement and with that Joe lowers his head and sighs. "It's just, she's like my own daughter!"

That signals the end of the conversation, and the three snap out of whatever trance they were in and quickly rush around, providing first-aid to the gang. We don't have any major injuries, some cuts and bruises, and some broken fingers.

Next, Liz and Jonas try to track down Cammie. They try hacking into the security cameras, but all the footage has been erased. Rachel calls in Brianna, a senior from Gallagher to help with the hacking. She has light brown hair, a tad bit darker than Cammie's "dishwasher blond" with clear sky blue eyes, instead of Gallagher Girl's misty ice blue ones with flecks of gray and sometimes hazel. She's also about half a head taller than Cammie, but a bit shorter than me. Unlike Cammie, she wouldn't fit perfectly into my side... WHY AM I COMPARING THE GIRL TO CAMMIE?!

_Because you love her,_ and for once, that persistent voice in my head might be right.

We leave the geniuses to their work. Then we all search the grounds for any kind of clue. I'm about to give up when Macey frantically waves us over. It's a note. Macey shakily starts reading it for us.

_Hi, it's Catherine and her goons,_

_That's what you call my guards, so I'll say it too._

_I see that Abby, Rachel and Solomon have joined you as well,_

_Isn't that just swell?_

_I know you're desperate, so here's a clue:_

_She's in Canada, in Ontario,_

_Perhaps a city bearing the name Toronto?_

_Oh and Cammie's friends and my dear Zachy-poo,_

_Try a different tactic, try something new._

_Because the COC will always be a step ahead of you._

_-Catherine Goode, COC_

Cammie's POV

"Be quiet, Cameron. I'm gonna help you escape," whispers the large burly guard. He has black hair and large hazel caring eyes with emerald flecks in them. Mmh... I miss Zach's eyes...

My eyes widen in shock. "R-Really? You would do that?" I'm a bit hesitant, this could all just be a big stinkin' lie.

"Trust me, I'm a double agent for the CIA. The name's Derek," he says to me in Latin and flashes me his ID. I nod, but couldn't the cameras see us?

He seemed to read my mind. "The camera's are temporarily disabled. Here's some food, you'll need the energy," he says and hands me a plate of mashed potatoes, beans and a chicken wing. I quickly scarf it down. He takes the empty plate. "I'll be back with the medical supplies," he says and scurries off.

He returns 10 seconds later, but without anything. I'm about to ask, when he starts talking about this base.

"You're at a base in Toronto, Canada. **(Sup Canadians! I'm one too :) **In total there are only 10 bases worldwide. In this particular base, there are literally 5 cameras and nothing else. 1 guard is at the entrance, but here's a loaded gun just in case," Derek says and hands me a handgun. Something sparked in his eyes.

"The medical kit! I nearly forgot!" He leaves the room in a rush. 5 seconds later, Derek returns.

"This might sting a little," he says while disinfecting my wounds. I internally wince a bit. He puts band-aids over them.

"So you are in Toronto-" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"I already know," I say unsurely. Didn't Derek just tell me all the info?

"Right, of course you do, you're the Chameleon!" he replies with a laugh. I laugh along with him nervously. Something is off, but I'm not sure what.

**A/N Whaddya think? I'd love to know, my faithful readers!**

**P.S. What do you think I should call you guys?**

**-Spies**

**-Students of Gallagher**

**-M&amp;Ms (I dunno I suck at names!)**

**Or anything else you guys would like.**


	10. A Doppleganger & Brianna

Cammie POV

I crawl through a vent, filled with cobwebs and dust. My internal clock tells me it's July 7th, 3:00 am, meaning I only have a few hours before dawn. As I squeeze through a tight space, I remember on the car ride to Victoria's Secret, Macey mentioned how she is claustrophobic.

_"Hey Mace, right before we left you said you had to tell me something," I said at the time in the car, eager with curiosity. She nodded in recognition._

_"You're the first I've told, but... I've been diagnosed with claustrophobia... Meaning I get panic attacks whenever we climb through passage ways and vents. Cammie, this might end my career!" She told me quietly._

_Her normally tough icy blue eyes were clouded with emotion. I immediately reached over to her and gave her a reassuring hug._

_"Come on, where's the I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you-bitch Macey I know? You want to be a Secret Service agent; it's about protecting people, not sneaking through tight spaces to retrieve information or plant bugs. Here's a secret: my aunt Abby is a bit claustrophobic as well, which is why she's a Secret Service agent and not a CIA agent," I said. She relaxes a bit, but she doesn't completely believe me._

_"What if I don't qualify and end up working for the CIA?" She asked. I almost laughed._

_"First, everyone knows you'll make it. You've improved awesomely this past year, you've caught up with all of us, and you're just as good, if not better." She opened her mouth to argue, but I hold up a hand to shush her._

_"Second, if you end up working for the CIA, you could work in their Disguise and Deception department because we all know how much you love 'disguising' me in different outfits and applying makeup on me!" At this she laughed._

_"Thanks Cam, you know how to make a girl feel better," I smiled back._

That was the latest one-on-one conversation I had with Macey McHenry. And it might be the last.

I quickly shake my head at that thought, as if trying to get it to leave my brain. No, I will get back. I miss my family and friends so much though. The empty, hollow feeling is eating away at me. I miss how in the morning, Macey would drag me into a spinning chair, and would, as she calls it, 'enhance my features' and 'make boys all over you'. I smile at the thought, Zach always claimed that boys stared at me every where we go.

Then Bex. I miss our fights, and the frustration of them because I could always anticipate her next move, but she always knew my next move as well. All because of our long term friendship.

And little Liz! I miss her clumsiness, even if things get a bit messy at times. Oh who am I kidding, it always results in a mess!

And...Zach. I miss his undecipherable emerald eyes. How he would always make me feel wanted, and how he is the other half of me. How he knows how to make me feel better, and how he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world. Even his annoying but hot smirk!

The other guys are all like my brothers. Solomon is like my dad, and my aunt Abby... is my aunt Abby! I always miss her daring nature, unlike my mom, the responsible one.

This is passing through my mind as I slip down from the vent into a dark, narrow hallway. There are several rooms marked A1, A2 and so on, as expected. Derek showed me a blueprint of the base after the suspicious event. Suddenly, the hairs on my neck prick up. Someone else is here. I walk soundlessly across, expecting a presence.

Instead of one prescence, 20 guards and Derek burst out of rooms, and they surround me. How could I have trusted him?! Dammit, Cammie, you're such an idiot! But something is off.

Derek has a scar over his eyebrow, his hair is a bit lighter, and...

Instead of chocolate brown eyes, I'm met with emerald green eyes. The same shade as Zach's.

Behind him, the real Derek has a guard escorted on either side of him. He gives me an apologetic look.

"Hello, Cameron," the one doppelganger of Derek says with a cruel smile.

And then he lunges.

Zach's POV

We all huddle around Macey, flabbergasted. I snap out of it, and I feel my insides bursting with fury and anger, and most of all pain. I'm worried about Cammie, what if she is being tortured right now? I clench my fists, Catherine is going to die the next time we 'exchange pleasantries'.

I feely heart cracking, little by little. What if, we don't get her back, or worse, she...

_No, Zach, you will not go there. This is Cameron Ann Morgan you're talking about, the most subtly stunning girl on earth. The one who stole your heart at first sight, the one who makes your eyes light up. The strongest, bravest person you know. The one who powers through everything. The one who is even more stubborn than you._

The one who will fight, and make it out alive.

I look over at the others. Liz has tears rolling down her cheeks, so Jonas goes over to comfort her.

"It's ok, we're going to get her back, we all love her too much to give up," I hear him murmur. Liz shuts her eyes, and leans into Jonas' embrace.

Bex has a murderous look on her face, but underneath, I can see her struggling to keep it together.

"Let it out, Bex," Grant whispers with a pained expression. She buries her face into the crook of his neck, and lets out a strangled sob. Similar things happen with Macey and Nick.

Cammie's Aunt Abby and mom have tears threatening to spill over.

"M-My little Cammie... First Matthew, now her?" Solomon gives her a firm hug.

I scrounge the place for more clues while Brianna, Liz and Jonas do their stuff, but Catherine being Catherine didn't leave anything else. I walk over to a bench and put my head in my hands. Mrs. Morgan is booking a flight to Toronto ASAP on Macey's private jet.

After a while, Brianna comes over and sits next to me.

"We're going to be her back," she says reassuringly. She seems to generally care about Cammie and I. She pats my shoulder and gives me a smile. I smile back. I feel a spark of friendship deep within me.

_What about Cammie_, I think on impulse. _What the heck, Zach, you just met this girl!_

I see Macey shooting me suspicious looks. I shrug in response. Brianna and I have a cool conversation, where I get to know her a little better.

Macey's POV

I glance at Zach for a second, to see his head in his hands.

The next second, he and Brianna are chatting up a storm. He seems to like her as a friend, but she seems to like him a tad too much.

Zach doesn't notice (once in a lifetime moment) but as the conversation progresses, she scoots closer to him until their thighs are pressed together lightly.

If you don't already know, I'm Macey McHenry, and I cut to the crap. What I'm saying is that Brianna is good girl flirting.

She's all nice so you like her more, and then she admits her feelings.

Brianna, you better watch out because Cammie's friends won't let you get to Zach that easily.

**A/N I'M SO SORRY, M&amp;Ms! i was on summer vacay for two months. There was no wifi at all! And I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop :( so I typed this on my phone. **


	11. A Voice Mail

**guest: Hehe... but another cliffie is present in this chapter so your questions shall remain unanswered!**

**lettylala: Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. I like writing + you like reading = win-win. Yay, I failed Algebra but I can do this math!**

**BooksLover2000: There was actually a person who literally died from laughter. I hope you're doing okay :). **

**gallaghergirl614: Ah, but alas, M&amp;M, some Briach/Zrianna (Brianna x Zach) must occur for this story to continue! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

Cammie's POV

I quickly sidestep him and punch him in the temple. He aims a roundhouse kick to my head, so I duck and sweep his feet from under him, but he anticipates my move and gets a punch to my gut. I wheeze, but kick his shin.

His guards come in, but them being big, tall and bulky, have a hard time getting around, so I get them unconscious quickly. After ten minutes, Derek's doppleganger is still fighting against me. I grunt as he finally pins me to a door. He smiles evilly at me. I glare at him and I can see him flinch the tiniest bit.

"Now, _Cameron_," he emphasizes my name. "I know you're wondering, who is this guy? I'm Derek's twin, Darren. We're Catherine's cousins," he says and looks back to Derek. Recognition floods through me. He was the one who gave me the details on this base! It was all probably fake though.

When Darren looks at Derek, he loosens his grip on me. I slip out slyly. Darren turns to face Derek completely. "Now look who's better, Derek! Catherine always liked you better, but I'm going to show her who's better. I just captured Miss Morgan here, and now I'm going to get promoted while you're going to die!" he says and looks at me, to see that I'm on the other side of the room.

"YOU-" he yells before sirens start blaring. Guards rush in, but my hands are already pushing on the exit. They all rush towards me, but I pull out my handgun and shoot some of them in the leg or shoulder. I see none other than Catherine Goode herself rush out, sees me and starts shooting. I duck and escape out of the base. I hear her screaming at Darren.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU TO PUT HER IN THE 'STRICTLY WATCHED' CELL! NOW SHE'S ESCAPED!" she screeches. Just as I'm about to shut the door behind me, I see Derek get shot in the shoulder. He collapses and my eyes go wide. He died for you, don't waste it, I tell myself and quickly run towards a forest I see and slip into the trees. Helicopters fly overhead, and guards rush behind me. I run as fast as my legs could, and after a while, I see a city. Hope surges through me. Apparently, this 'forest' is part of a park.

I dart into the city and blend into the crowd. I put on a flannel Derek gave me, rolled up my jeans and tied my hair up with a rubber band. I slip into a souvenir shop and buy several t-shirts and leggings. I pay them with some cash Derek gave me. He gave me a lot of things, including three hundred dollars, a fake passport and ID, as well as a few disguises. I slip on a black wig and a pair of dark brown contacts.

I finally take a look around. Huh, it's already August 11th. And being summer, it's really hot. I walk to an ice cream shop. The guy at the counter looks at me for more then needed, and hands me my order of a scoop of vanilla ice cream. He has auburn hair and blue eyes. He looks to be my age, probably a year older. He shakes his head when I reach into my pocket for money.

"No, I'm paying for this one. We need to talk," he says. I'm extremely perplexed. What happened?

He emerges a second later at my side a second later and drags me to a deserted corner. My eyebrows crinkle together in confusion.

"You escaped?" he finally asks me in Korean. I scoff, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Excuse me? Can you speak in English?" I ask him, pretending to not understand. He shakes his head at me.

"Fess up, Morgan. You escaped the COC, haven't you," he states in Arabic. I nod hesitantly. He sighs.

"Brandon. Codename is Bandit. I escaped them too, I'm currently under the radar," he whispers to me in Japanese. I nod, and open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"I know everything about you, including your cover, Derek's a friend," he says this time in Swahili and all I could do is nod. He pulls me to the parking lot and hands me a phone.

"The line is completely safe, so they won't be able to track us," Brandon tells me. I call my mom, but it goes to voice message.

"Hey mom. I don't have enough time to explain, but I'm okay and most probably safe," I shoot Brandon a suspicious look. He just rolls her eyes. "Tell everyone that I'm okay, and remind Zach and Bex, Macey and Liz to stop freaking out. Stop trying to find me, I'll get back when the time is right," I say and with that I hang up. I hand Brandon back the phone. This time, he speaks to me in plain old English.

"I've been waiting for you. I've formulated a plan to take down the COC. And I want you to be a part of it."

* * *

Bex's POV

"Joe! Abby! Get the girls and Zach, this is extremely urgent!" I hear Mrs. Morgan yell. I immediately get up from my spot on the bed and rush out the door with Liz and Macey hot on my heels.

These past days, all we've done was sulk. Cammie is the glue in our group, without her, we're all a miserable mess.

I quickly pound down the stairs and see Zach and the guys, Solomon and Abby already huddled around Mrs. Morgan. I join the little group with Macey and Liz.

Mrs. Morgan presses a button on her phone and a voice mail starts playing.

"Hey mom. I don't have enough time to explain, but I'm okay and most probably safe. Tell everyone that I'm okay, and remind Zach and Bex, Macey and Liz to stop freaking out. Stop trying to find me, I'll get back when the time is right," Cammie's voice says. A pair of strong arm bring me into an embrace. Grant.

Cammie's okay! Relief floods through me. Everyone else has similar emotions present on their faces.

"My baby is okay," Rachel whispers quietly as she buries herself into Solomon's chest.

"You guys, I want to go look for Cammie no matter what she says. I mean, we have no idea who she could be with," I pipe up. Everyone debates this. Abby is the first to reply.

"But, we are all aware that when Cammie doesn't want to be found, she isn't," she states. How could they have given up? My temper rises. Grant rubs soothing circles on my back. I relax the tiniest bit.

"I think she's with Brandon," Solomon says. Rachel and Abby agree. Who's this Brandon guy? I see Zach tense up.

The rest of the girls and guys follow me to the lounge. Brianna is sitting at a table, tapping away at her laptop. She senses our presence and shuts it and faces us.

"Any news, Zach?" she asks with a worried look. I think everyone notices how she only addresses him, and not the rest of us. Who does she think she is?

He nods and tells her about it, with jealousy laced in his words in the part with Brandon. I chuckle.

"Zach, for all you know, Brandon could be an old grandpa," I say while stifling my laughter. I hear Grant's rumble of laughter from behind me. Zach tinges the tiniest bit pink.

"Is THE Zachary Goode BLUSHING?!" Macey teases.

"Shut it, McHenry," he grumbles. And cue another argument between Zach and Macey, despite the current circumstances.

**A/N Who's Brandon? Another mystery guy in my story...*groans of annoyance are heard amongst M&amp;Ms* 2 mystery guys in 2 chapters! Sorry, but this is all part of a big plot! :) Thanks for all the positive feedback! -BookGuru101 **


	12. A Plan & an Escaper

**A/N Okay, don't kill me for not updating. But I just don't feel passionate about this story anymore. I was so close to deleting this but then I was like 'Don't let down the M&amp;Ms!' :) If you guys really, truly enjoy this, I'll reconsider. Tell me in a review or PM! **

**OH YEAH! If I choose to continue this, it should end in a couple chapters. I know, you're probably like "What? THIS IS LIKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ACTION!" Should I continue this, I would do a sequel, because it is titled 'SUMMER Fun, or Tortue?' So I would think it is appropriate to end it at the end of summer.**

**LifeisGoode: Hope you like this :) It may be the last.**

**Lettylayla: :) I'm happy your happy!**

**BooksLover2000: Not. One. Bit. :D**

**PLEASE READ ^^^^^**

Cammie's POV

The Brandon guy leads me to a flat. I'm extremely suspicious of him. I follow him inside hesitantly, and walk in.

The house smells of cedar wood, and three girls and two boys are lounging in a circle in the supposed living room. They looked to be about Brandon's age. They lift their gaze from the deck of cards on the table onto us. Eyes widen, and one African-American girl smiled.

"You convinced her?" Okay, now I'm really nervous. Brandon just shrugged.

One of the guys with red hair, blue eyes and freckles motions me over.

"Sit. We have a lot to talk about,"

A girl with very similar features nods in agreement.

I silently do as I'm told. The African-American girl speaks.

"You're probably really confused. You can call me Mona," she said. Her voice is a bit deeper than the typical girl. Irish boy clears his throat.

"Her real name is Mona Lisa," he says. A glare is shot his way. "But no one except her family calls her that. I'm Jett, the girl that looks exactly like me is my twin Jocelyn. The blondie, golden boy is Flynn. The girl in the purple tank top is Alaska, and you already met Brandon." Wow, a lot of information to take in at once.

Jett looks exactly like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter with more muscle. His sister, with vivacious and vibrant long locks, has a pair of muted blue irises.

Mona looks punk. With a ripped leather jacket and denim pants, a nose stud and several ear piercings with blue hair flowing to her shoulder, she looks just about ready to beat me up. Not that I couldn't handle her.

Alaska seems Mexican. She has tan skin, and dark wavy hair and her eyes are a deep brown, almost onyx, colour.

Flynn had blonde hair and pale skin, appearing to be Russian or northern European.

Brandon claps his hands.

"What is spoken in this room, stays in this room, understood?" Everyone nods. "Anyways, the first base we are going to attack is the one, well, here! This one in Toronto is not very secure, being one of the branched out locations. The Circle will expect us to leave, escape somewhere else, not to remain here and plan to attack. Jett already has the blueprints," He pulls out several sheets of papers. We all huddle around them.

"See, the cover of the Toronto base is a science and modern technology development facility. Meaning, they have giant statues of famous scientists, like Einstein, Newton, Edison, etc. But what is unknow to the public is that each of these statues reveal a secret passage into the facility. It requires a password, which is changed every day. Each guard, or anyone currently on Catherine's side in Toronto, receives the code every day via comms unit. Now, these are very special comms. They require a retina, blood, and fingerprint scan to use, other wise it emits a series of high voltage electrical shocks, resulting in immediate death. In addition to that, it only turns on every morning from 5:30 to 5:31." My eyes go wide. This is low security?

"That might seem like a lot," Brandon continues, glancing briefly at me. "But once you get in, it's a breeze." I nod doubtfully.

"Anyway, once we get in, we'll leave some bombs and explosives. The kind that Jett designs. A.K.A, almost invisible to the human eye."

"Not to doubt you or anything, but how do you know this?" I ask softly. Brandon stares at me dead on.

"Just like the CIA, the Circle has moles. And I happen to know some of them," he says mysteriously. I roll my eyes.

"Cut to the crap," Alaska says.

"Fine, my brother is a double agent." Wow. No wonder.

"So, we start tomorrow morning, seeing that it's already eight o'clock in the evening," he says. "Cammie, your room is this way," he says and leads me to the end of the hallway, revealing a basic white bedroom with a single bed. I sit down stiffly, and Brandon sighs while running his hands through his auburn locks.

"I know that I kind of just whisked you away, but I know that you want them gone too. You can totally back out, if you want. Just don't go running to the CIA. But to be honest, we need you," he says. I take a shaky breath.

"I'll join you," I reply. He nods at me and shuts the door.

* * *

After all that danger and drama, I need some shut-eye. But my brain doesn't let me. Instead, I toss and turn for hours, feeling uncomfortable no matter what.

_Are the girls worried? How about Zach? What about his friends? What about mom? Solomon? _Thousands of thoughts flash across my mind, keeping me awake as I blink stupidly at the ceiling.

_Get it together Cameron. You'll make it back. It's not like you're dead. But I could be,_ A little voice in the back of my head taunts. Finally, I crawl out of bed and head to the living room in search of food. Preferably M&amp;Ms, they always calm me down.

I scrounge through the cupboards and guess what? Find nothing except a deactivated bomb.

Suddenly, standing there in the kitchen, spiders seem to crawl up my spine. I do what I do best and hide in the shadows. Something rustles and fidgets.

Alas, it isn't the bomb that creeps me out. It's the silhouette of a person sneaking out the back door, into the darkness.


	13. A Real Plan?

**A/N You know what? I'm going to finish this story. Mainly because I always feel so disappointed when authors stop updating, so this is for the M&amp;Ms!**

Cammie's POV

The next morning, no one acts suspicious. I casually ask everyone.

"So, everyone had a good nights sleep?" Murmurs of agreement and yes' are my response. But Jett remained silent. Could it have been him, sneaking out last night? He seems like a sort of geeky type of guy though, I mean after all he found the blueprints and designed the bombs for the team.

I let it drop for now, tucking the issue into a box in the back of my mind. But it is still ghosting my thoughts.

"Action time, you guys. We'll spend this morning planning all the routes and responsibilities of everyone, and in mid-afternoon, with the most tourists, we'll go check out the facility. Sounds cool?" Brandon pipes up while munching on stale Honey Nut Cheerios. Everyone choruses yes. I glug down my watery orange juice and run down the hall to throw on a grey oversized t-shirt.

"The objective of this mission is to get in, plant bugs, get out. Later, when we collect more data, we'll figure out where to put the bombs."

"Any suggestions?" Jett asks, spreading his hands in a welcoming manner. I speak up.

"Is there any other way in other than the statue thing?" I ask.

"Not one that leads directly to the true base, although the person doing backup and the techy behind the scenes work could use the entrance for the public." Alaska answers. Seems like they've been planning for quite a while.

"I suggest a diversion," Jocelyn adds. Mona smiles evilly.

"I'll take care of that." She says while faking cruel villain laughter. Everyone cracks a grin, but once again Jett doesn't say anything. He's being really...odd.

"So, I'd say, that Jett should hack the system so the security is off from 5:30 to 5:31, while, say Jocelyn knocks out a guard to retrieve his comms. Then, we record the code and enter in a disguise with the guard's uniform," Brandon suggests. Everyone nods.

"What is the equipment we'll need?" Flynn asks. Jocelyn pulls out a pen and a notebook.

"First off, we'll obviously need comms for each of us, and Jett's bugs too. Ropes, grappling hooks, and rubber shoes to scale the sides of the building. Weapons, though I don't think it should be extreme. Maybe some pistols, a few knives and several napotine patches per person. And obviously your own fighting skills!" Everyone suggests the material needed, and Jocelyn writes it all down.

Later in the day, at around 3 pm, Jett, Brandon, Alaska, Flynn and I pretend to be tourists and head to the 'science and technology whatever' facility. I take a close look around the statues and snap some 'pictures', which are actually x-rays of the machines. I discover that their is indeed a fingerprint, retina and DNA scanner hidden deep inside.

Jett finds out more about the security and alarm system, and he too collects data. He discovers that to access every door, there is a random 15 digit code which is changed daily, but that he declares that he can hack. Don't ask me how he found that out.

Brandon, doing Brandon things, finds out more about the guards. They switch positions at thirty minute intervals in a counter-clockwise direction.

Alaska got a closer look at the guards' uniform so she can replicate them if necessary. The uniform is a white button up, navy dress pants for men and a pencil skirt for women. Shoes are nice, polished dress shoes.

Flynn looks around and finds the building's weak points, basically best places to plant explosives. The corners are key, he says. Compared to the rest of the structure, less visual security.

The rest of the crew went to a private gym to get into shape, presumably how I do at Gallagher.

Evening rolls around fast enough, and we have a hearty dinner in preparation of tomorrow. Everything is planned.

I do hope this works.

* * *

Zach's POV

Day 56. Summer is almost over. Cammie's still not home. And the crew is still mildly grumpy and worried.

Although, Brianna has been a great spirit-lifter and a cheer-uper. Her positive energy totally drowns out my dark thoughts. Even though she's a year older and going into senior year, we all (or more like me) treat her as an equal. In a good way.

"Hey Zach! Wanna go to the beach?" Brianna chirped cheerfully as she leaned beside the doorway of my room. I lay still for half a second before I got up.

"What about the tracking of the Circle? With the trackers? I thought that was your job," I replied uncertainly. Her smile widened.

"Come on Zachary Goode, don't you think the two lovebirds, Jonas and Liz, have it covered?" She teased. I stiffen at my full name. Only two people call me that, Catherine and sometimes Cammie when she's being sarcastic or something, both of whom I would prefer not to think about right now. Although I don't think Brianna noticed, since she just started dragging me out the door.

"Grant! Bex! Beach?" I holler, running up and down the hallway. Grant and Bex poke their heads out from the kitchen with a variety of things splatted on their clothes and skin.

"Sorry Zach, we're too busy having a food fight. Besides, it wouldn't be the same without Cam-Jam," Grant replies apologetically. I get a pang in the heart when I remember the last time the whole gang went to the beach, WITH Cammie. Bex nodded sadly in agreement.

Glumly, I put on my swim trunks under my shorts and head to the beach with Brianna in the scorching sun. But nothing I couldn't handle.

When we undress and head for the waves, I realize that like most girls, Brianna was wearing a bikini, but it was quite modest. It didn't show much cleavage, only a ghost of her chest. It was purple, with ruffles in the front. Sure, it might not be the sexiest, but it was pretty.

We splash around for a while, but it got dark soon. We shiver under a towel as she leaned her head on my shoulder and we watched the orange and pink sunset. I feel a little uncomfortable at the intimate position, but I slowly ease into it.

I walk her back to the lodge with my arm wrapped around her shivering figure.

**A/N ALERT ALERT BRIACH! SORRY M&amp;MS, BUT I SWEAR IT CONTRIBUTES TO THE PLOT AND ZAMMIE IS TO COME!**

**P.S. I'M DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT TO HAVE A CO-WRITER FOR MORE IDEAS. INTERESTED? PM OR REVIEW!**


	14. A Well-Deserved Victory

Bex's POV

"BEX! I'VE GOT INTEL ON THEIR LOCATION!" I hear someone yell to me from the across the hall. I snap out of bed and scramble up, still clad in my pyjamas, and ran as fast as lightning to Liz's room.

It is one in the morning, but I didn't care. If it was about my best friend, I would do anything.

Her room was completely immersed in darkness, solely her bright screen lighting up her face.

"Look!" she whisper yelled to me, her eyes popping wide from behind her thick spectacles.

There was a little flashing red dot in...Toronto? I whipped my head to Liz.

"Are you sure this is where she is? I don't want to be disappointed like with Tokyo the last time you thought she was there..." I murmured cautiously. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I have proof. You know the necklace we all share? The one with the infinity ring? Cammie was wearing that the day we went to...to Victoria's Secret. And unbeknownst to all, I jacked them up so there was a tracker inside. Before, the signal was lost but now I adjusted our radioactive receptive information, and this is what it displayed," Liz explained.

"So in English, you mean you know where she is from a tracker?" She nodded her head excitedly.

"I'll go tell Macey and the boys, but not stupid Brianna and definitely not the adults. We're going to get back our sister, Lizzie."

* * *

Cammie's POV

Phew. Today is the day.

We, a team of crazy idiots, are going to try to blow up a professional base. And are going to succeed at it.

At least that's what I'm hoping for.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" Alaska asks everyone, acting extremely happy. As the spy I am, I sense something odd. I pretend to drop my spoon and reach under the table to retrieve. Then, I spot it: Alaska's hands were intertwined with Flynn's. I smile giddily like a five year old girl receiving a sugary sweet. I pop right back up and pretend nothing happened.

"Cammie, are you ready?" Brandon asks me as he takes a seat beside me on the island at breakfast.

"Yeah. I practiced my KYB maneuver and my pressure points," I reply while lamely stirring my soggy cornflakes.

"I mean mentally as well," Brandon elaborates. I shrug. I can't really say no, can I. Besides, I feel ready. Ready to kick some butt.

"I mean, after all I've been through, I doubt it could get any worse," I reply, quite confident (read: pretending to be confident).

But oh, was I wrong.

At precisely 4:30 am, we arrive at the base for preparation.

"Mist, do you copy? Dynamite is checking surroundings with Phoenix, Lucky and Copper Curls are hacking into the system, and Chameleon is with me," Brandon says into his comms unit. From what I know, Mist is Mona, Dynamite is Flynn, Phoenix is Alaska, Lucky is Jett, Copper Curls is Jocelyn and Bandit is Brandon.

"Copy that, Bandit," Mona replies.

I see a guard by the entrance. I sneak up on him and smack a napotine patch on his head. He crumbles to the floor, unconscious. I tape a piece of scotch tape on his finger to copy his fingerprint.

The cold wind bites at my skin while I purse my dry and cracked lips. I slink against the hard brick walls of the building, following Brandon closely.

"I set up the bombs outside, Bandit," Flynn reports to us through the comms.

"Where?" Brandon asks in reply. Strategically, they should be inside, though, I think to myself.

"Around each corner of the structure," he replies. Wait, that doesn't make sense! The bombs would just blow up the area around it, not the building itself. And someone, a civilian maybe, can easily spot it! I'm about to interrupt, but Jocelyn and Jett beat me to it.

"We're in the system. Password is 037419goode. Hurry, you guys!" Jett tells us through the comms.

Brandon enters the code on the dialing pad, and out comes the retina and fingerprint scanner. We take the piece of scotch tape from the unconscious guard's finger we knocked out previously to copy his fingerprint. Then, we drag the guard upright and open his eyelid to get his eye scanned. What, don't judge us! You got to do what you got to do. The 'ding' signals that we're in.

Except that, we weren't met with a deserted hall. We were met with an entire army of guards.

And at the head of it all? Catherine Goode herself, and...Flynn with Jett!

My pupils dilate in fear, and my heart starts pumping adrenaline through my blood. I back up against Brandon's back, raising my fists in defence.

Catherine laughs mockingly.

"You juvenile fools actually thought you could break into a terrorist's base? Your stupidity is almost amusing and entertaining. Thanks to my two spies, Flynn and Jett, I knew straight away what you were planning, " She spits out while throwing her head back in laughter. I glare at the two at the front, my mind racing with betrayal. My eyes narrow.

"What do you want, Catherine." I ask, deadly quiet. Her stunning green eyes, identical to Zach's, widen innocently.

"Why, my dear Cameron, I want you, of course! Do you think I would've wanted the stupid boy next to you? After finding out that your second cousin knew nothing about your dad, I let him go." She replies with a glint in her eyes. My jaw drops and I look to stare at Brandon.

"You're, my cousin?" He nods guiltily.

"I'm your mom's cousin's child," he explains. I shake my head.

"Whatever. Catherine, what do you want to know about my dad?" I demand her. She smiles.

"All his secrets. His mysteries. He must have told you all of them. And of course his-"

"You will not touch Cammie." A voice shouts from somewhere. A familiar voice.

Then, a group of seven clad in black jumps out from the vent and stands in front of us in defence. Catherine's smile falters for a millisecond, and that's how I know who they were.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," the familiar voice whispers to me huskily.

With that, my friends start attacking the army of guards. They pull out their weapons, but we're quick to dodge. Brandon and I help them.

I got a deep cut in my arm and a sprained ankle, but I keep pushing. Fighting with my remaining, flickering energy.

Suddenly, a gunshot eliminates at least twenty of them. I already ran out of bullets, and so did Brandon. I doubt my friends had got any left either.

I spot the shooter: Derek! He was not dead after all. He winks at me and continues. With a new surge of happiness and hope, I push through the crowd.

After all that, we finally defeated them.

And I think we all know that I finally got my happy ending. With my family and friends.

Of course, also with my sexy boyfriend. Who happened to dip me after our victory.

**A/N OMG IT'S OVER! I really don't want to do an epilogue, so this is final: it's over!**

**Thanks again, everyone for reading, whether you enjoyed it or not. I will admit: this is definitely not my best work. I have a new story plot whirring in my head though. But it might come out a while later, after I finish my other GG fic, the exchange one. **

**Thanks again everyone, I hope you enjoyed! I look forward to reading your lovely reviews :) wink wink.**

**-BookGuru101**


End file.
